Frank lero
'Frank Anthony lero jr. '(geboren am 31. Oktober 1981) ist der Rythm- Gitarrist, co-lead Gitarrist, und Backup Vocalist von MCR, aber er war auch in den Bands leATHERMOUTH, Pencey Prep, etc. Man spricht seinen Nachnamen eye-ear-o aus. Lebenslauf Frank wurde in Belleville, New Jersey geboren, und wurde in Kearney, New Jersey großgezogen. Schon mit elf Jahren hatte er seine eigene Band. Frank hatte seine Kindheit über zahlreiche Kämpfe mit Ohrinfektionen, Bronchitits und im Krankenhaus; außerdem ist er Laktose intolerant und hat mehrere Essens-Allergien. Er ist in eine katholische Schule gegangen, und dann zu Rutgers University wo er sein Stipendium ablegen wollte, doch stattdessen ist er auf Tour mit MCR gegangen. Seine Eltern haben sich schon mit frühem Alter getrennt, und er lebte immer bei seiner Mutter Linda. Linda hat Frank und MCR später auch die Garage für Bandproben zurseitegestellt. Sein Vater und Großvater waren auch bekannte Musiker, und hatten großen Einfluss auf Frank. Franks Vater wollte dass er Schlagzeug spielt, doch später entschloss er sich dann doch die Gitarre zu spielen. Musikkarriere Frank spiele im Alter von 11 Jahren in lokalen Punk-Bands in New Jersey. Vor My Chemical Romance war er Frontman der Band Pencey Prep. Die Band veröffentlichte das Album Heartbreak im Stereo, die in Eyeball Records war, bevor sich Pencey Prep auflöste. Während er in Pencey Prep spielte, war er mit Gerard Way, und anderen Bandmitgliedern von MCR an und wurde ein Fan ihrer früheren Demo. Nach Pencey Prep spielte Frank in vielen Bands wie I Am A Graveyard, Hybrid, Sector 12 und American Nightmare bevor er den Rythmusgitarren-Slot in My Chemical Romance bekam. Er war ein Richter für die 7-jährlichen Inpendent Music Awards um unabhängige Künstler zu unterstützen. Am 7.Dezember 2010 trennte sich Frank von Skeleton Crew, die er und seine Frau Jahre gegründet hatte. Nach dem Auseinanderbrechen von MCR fing Frank an, selbstständg zu musizieren um ihn von seinen Bauchschmerzen abzulenken. Frank veröffentlichte noch viele Songs und Alben, darunter frnk lero and the cellebarations und Stomaches. Frank ist bei der Neuveröffentlichung von My Chemical Romance dabei. Ausrüstung Frank hatte bei MCR eine Gitarre, die er liebevoll Pansy nannte, bis sie jedoch bei Tour zerbrach. Familienleben und Spekulationen Am 9. März 2008 heiratete er seine Freundin Jamie Nestor, während der Aufnahmen von The Black Parade. Am 7. September 2010 berichtete Frank dass er und seine Frau zwei Zwillingsmädchen namens Cherry und Lily lero geworden sind. Am 6. April 2012 verkündete Frank dass er noch einen Sohn, Miles lero bekommen hatte. Außerdem tauchten Spekulationen auf, dass Frank lero schwul ist. Das führt dazu, dass er und Gerard Way sämtliche Male auf Touren und besonders im Musikvideo I'm Not Gonna Be Okay (I Promise) sich geküsst haben. Leider haben Frank und Gerard verneint und gesagt: "Die Dinge kamen einfach so". Frank unterstützt auch die Schwulenbewegungen, zB trägt er T-Shirts wie "Homophobia is gay". Er hat auch verkündet dass er bei der Präsidentenwahl Barack Obama gewählt hat. Frank hat viele Tattoos wie "HALLOWEEN" auf seinem kleinen Finger, eine Jack-O-Laterne auf seinem Rücken, "Keep The Faith" auf seinem Rücken, "N.J" für New Jersey in seinen Lippen, "I wish I were a ghost" auf seiner Wirbelsäule, ein gleiches "Revenge" mit James Dewees, Logos für die Bands Black Flag und Misfits, etc. Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Benötigte Bilder